Kue
by unesa-chan
Summary: Aku fans berat kue. Terlebih strawberry cheese cake. Tapi dengan bodohnya, aku membuat kesepakatan dengan seorang iblis (?). Sebenarnya ia hanya manusia biasa. Namun, sikap menjengkelkannya itu yang mirip dengan iblis. Yah, iblis yang tampan kurasa eh? xD Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_Kue! Dimana kueku?! _

Dengan gusar kubuka tudung makanan dan mencari sepotong _strawberry cheese cake_ yang semalam belum sempat kuhabiskan. Namun aku tak dapat menemukan apapun disana. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuatku naik darah di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Iibuu! Dimana kue _pink_ milikku?!" seruku nyaring.

"Mana ibu tahu. Coba tanya kakakmu!" sahut seseorang dari arah dapur.

Aku kembali mendecih kesal. Lalu segera kulangkahkan kaki ke kamar Sasori yang berada di lantai dua.

Dok dok

Aku mengetuk pintu berkayu mahoni itu dengan kasar.

"Sasori-_nii_! Cepat buka pintunya!" perintahku. Namun tak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menerobos kamar tersebut dengan tendangan maut _taekwondo_ andalanku.

Duak!

"Sasori-_nii_! Kau letakkan dimana kue _pink_ milikku?!"

"Ng.. berisik sekali Sakura.. Pergi sana. Aku masih mengantuk," kata Sasori lalu kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Sasori-_nii_!" segera kutarik selimutbermotif Mio tersebut dengan kasar.

"Ck! Apaan sih?! Lo tuh pagi-pagi udah bikin ribut aja!"

"Ish! Dimana kue ku?!"

"Kue yang mana sih?" tanyanya dengan nada tak sabar.

"Yang warna _pink_. Yang semalam aku letakkan di meja makan!"

"Ya mana gue tau! Udah sana keluar dari kamar gue! Gue mau lanjutin tidur lagi."

Kemudian Sasori kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil menarik selimutnya. Aku menatapnya kesal. Lalu kutendang kaki tempat tidurnya hingga mengeluarkan getaran yang cukup hebat.

"Hei! Kau itu monster ya!?"

Aku langsung meninggalkan kamar tersebut tanpa mempedulikan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut Sasori. Dia mengataiku monster? Kalau begitu ia adalah iblis!

.

.

.

Aku merobek daun yang tadi sengaja ku petik dengan kasarnya. Sesekali kuhentakan kakiku ke tanah yang penuh dengan rumput itu. Tak lupa ku tekuk bibir mungilku hingga membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat. Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapku anak kelas 5 SD.

"Dasar Sasori ngeselin! Pasti kuenya udah dia makan! Ish.."

Aku masih sibuk dengan kegiatan 'merobek' daunku, hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sekarang duduk tepat disampingku.

"Ckck daun yang malang. Pasti daunnya sekarang lagi nangis, lo robek-robek kayak gitu."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Kulihat seorang pemuda beramata _onyx_ sedang menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam polos yang dipadukan dengan celana basket berwarna putihnya. Tak lupa ia mengenakan sepatu _sport_ kesayangannya.

"Yee suka-suka aku dong!" kataku dengan nada yang terbilang sangat jutek.

"Jutek amat jadi cewek. Nanti cepet tua loh."

Aku tak menanggapi perkataannya dan kembali merobek sisa daun yang berada di tanganku.

"Ada masalah apa sih?"

"Kue ku dimakan Sasori-_nii_," kataku dengan suara memelas.

Dan detik selanjutnya ia terbahak hingga mengeluarkan air mata dengan derasnya. Dasar Sasuke sialan!

"Jadi lo merenggut kayak anak kecil begini, cuma karena masalah kue?"

"Terus, masalah buat kamu?!"

"Ahahaha Sakura, Sakura. Lo tuh bukan anak kecil lagi yang suka _mewek_ hanya karena kue kesayangan lo itu dimakan sama orang lain," serunya panjang lebar sambil mencubit pipiku dengan gemas.

"Umur lo berapa sih?"

"17."

"Dan lo masih suka ngambek cuma masalah kue?"

"Ish Sasuke-_kun_ ngeselin banget sih! Udah ah aku mau pulang aja!"

Aku langsung berdiri sambil terus menggerutu atas sikapnya yang menjengkelkan itu. Bukannya merasa bersalah, ia malah semakin menertawaiku. Mana tawanya terdengar sangat bahagia pula!

Karena tak mendapatkan tanggapan yang berarti darinya, ku putuskan untuk menghentikan ocehan ku. Lumayan lelah juga ternyata mengoceh selama kurang lebih 15 menit.

"Udah selesai marah-marahnya?"

"Hn."

"Udah puas?"

"Hn."

Ia masih saja terkekeh melihat raut wajah kesalku karena tak kunjung mendapat tanggapan darinya. Tak lama ia berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Lo masih jengkel karena masalah kue?"

Aku hanya terdiam sembari menatap arah lain. Sialnya, aku malah melihat beberapa gadis sedang berbisik sembari mencuri pandang pada pemuda tampan di sebelahku ini.

_Jauhkan pandangan genit kalian dari pemuda tampan ini bodoh! Dia itu milikku! Eh?_

"Lo mau ngga gue beliin _strawberry cheese cake_?"

Sontak langsung tatap ia dengan mata yang kelewat berbinar. Ia kembali terkekeh karena menyadari perubahan _mood_ ku yang terbilang sangat cepat.

"Mau ngga?" Sasuke kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. Segera ku anggukan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"He? Apa itu?" tanyaku dengan antusias.

Terlihat seringaian tipis dari bibirnya saat menyadrai ke-antusiasanku ini.

"Tapi lo harus janji bakal ngelakuin syarat apapun dari gue. _Deal_?" tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sempat terlintas keraguan di benakku saat melihat seriangaian di bibir Sasuke yang semakin merekah. Tapi yah, ini semua demi _strawberry cheese cake_!

"Oke, _deal_," kataku seraya membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Syaratnya adalah.. lo harus nikah sama gue sekarang."

"Oke-apa?!

"Nah setelah itu, gue bakal ngasih lo kue _pink_ kesukaan lo itu. Se-_truk_ juga bakal gue kasih."

Baru saja aku akan kembali menyangkal, namun segera dipotong olehnya. Aduh bagaimana ini?! Sepertinya aku telah membuat kesepakatan dengan iblis (?) yah walaupun sebenarnya aku juga ingin menikah dengannya. Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Haruno Sakura?! Kau itu kan masih anak SMA!

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita mau kemana?"

"Ke penghulu tentu saja."

"!"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita kan masih SMA. Masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan masalah pernikahan," kataku dengan wajah memelas. Sepertinya aku cukup pasrah ditarik paksa olehnya.

"Tak apa Sakura. Dengan begitu kita memiliki banyak waktu untuk melestarikan keturunan Uchiha."

"Heii! Kau kira aku ini kucing yang akan selalu melahirkan setiap bulannya?"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin melahirkan setiap bulan? Hmm.. kedengarannya sangat bagus."

"Dasar _hentaii_!"

.

.

.

"_Ne,_ aku kan masih mengenakan piyama. Masa menikah dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"Tak apa Sakura. Justru kau jadi tak merasa repot."

"Repot kenapa?"

"Mengganti pakaianmu saat malam pertama kita."

"!"

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Terlalu singkat kah? Atau terlalu _absurd_? Ahahaha mohon dimaklumi~ Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca fic ini (_ _) _mind_ _to review_?


End file.
